A user can play media content on an ever-increasing number of user media devices: mobile phones, televisions, computers and radios, just to name a few. No matter where the user may be, chances are that there are a number of these user media devices in the vicinity. For example, at home a user has a choice between watching the same movie in the living room on a television set, in the home office on a computer, or while doing chores throughout the house on a mobile media device.
Furthermore, user media devices are oftentimes connected to other devices via a local network, such as a home network, or a wide area network, such as the Internet. In the example above, the movie may thus be provided by an Internet media service and may be accessible from the user's television set, computer or mobile media device.